In Death and the Future
by Shion-san
Summary: When someone dies and becomes a tokei ghost, or time ghost, they have a habit of going after someone. After a certain death, one is after Kuwabara, and even Hiei is curious as to why. Because he's bored, but hey. NO OC, bg slash


In Death and the Future  
By Shion

Fast Warnings: slash. That's all, and it's very in the background. No fan characters, because if you go through the YYH fanfic thing there's like a hundred OC stories and I find that annoying.

A/N: Ha ha… sorry for abandoning for quite the while there. I hope everything's been great while I was gone. This is the first fic of '05 from me (also the first one since October…) and it's something I've been dying to write for awhile. No dedication.

**Chapter One: Tokei Ghost**

"Get up, you're never gonna get anywhere if you stay in bed all day." The brown-haired Shizuru told her sleeping younger brother.

"Sis… it's four in the morning! I was up until midnight studying!" The red head growled with a yawn.

"I don't care! You have to get up and study for that test before school starts! I'll make you some breakfast." Shizuru walked from the room, leaving her little brother Kazuma alone. His tabby cat purred beside him and he sighed, pulling on his blue uniform and sitting at his desk. He pulled a red pencil from the up-right bin and opened one of his text books. When his sister returned with breakfast he rejoiced, only to be told to get back to studying.

Red eyes opened as the jagan stopped it's glow.

"Hn." The black haired looked down to see the green-eyed fox.

"Well?" The red head blinked, not expecting the fire demon to be done so soon.

"He's studying." The red eyed smirked.

"That's nice, I asked you to find Kuwabara. Is he at home?" The fox inquired, hands in the pockets of his school uniform. The fire demon hopped down, then nodded. "Well then, shall you accompany me, or am I forced to go it alone?"

"I'll come. But I'm not going in." The black haired walked alongside the fox.

"Then what's the purpose?" The red head sighed. "Hiei, you can see what I'm doing from here."

"I need some exercise, this world has no excitement." Hiei shrugged, though only slightly.

"Very well…" The fox looked up at the fading stars.

In the morning the orange haired went to school as usual, tired. He yawned, surprised when he arrived at the gates without meeting any other students. He walked into the building, which was also empty.

"What's going on?" The mumbled angrily.

"What ever do you mean, is this not your school as normal?" A voice echoed.

"Kazuma…"

"What's going on!" Kazuma repeated louder.

"Hee hee, I know, you're confused. Don't worry, I want nothing more than that pretty body of yours." The voice giggled.

"KAZUMA!" Shizuru kicked her brother out of his chair, and awake. "Get your butt to school!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Kazuma stood up, putting the book in his bag.

"Uh-huh, that's why you were snoring." Shizuru put a hand on her hip.

"What do you expect!" The orange haired hurried off to school. He was relieved when his three friends were ready to walk with him.

"Why didn't you go up to him?" Hiei asked the fox. "I thought you came here to talk to him, or are you embarrassed now, Kurama?"

"I think he already knows the danger he is currently in." Kurama sat next to Hiei on a fence by the Kuwabara house.

"So you think he knows? He's pretty stupid, I'd at least check." Hiei smirked.

"No… he's become very smart in the time we've been away." Kurama smiled nervously. "Maybe too smart."

"Or maybe not smart enough." A voice giggled, getting them both to try to find it's source. "I'm going to play with him some more."

"So that's her?" Hiei looked around, still not seeing her.

"Yes. I have yet to figure out why she is interested in Kuwabara though." Kurama looked to the black haired.

"I wouldn't worry too much."

"Hee, would like to see your future?" The echoing voice giggle into Kazuma's ear. He shivered, trying to ignore it as he finished the last question on the test. He sighed, looking over his answers. "They're all right." She giggled. He put the paper down. Somehow he thought she, whoever she was, was right. "I know because I am a tokei ghost now, Kuwabara-kun."

A/N: So can you tell who the tokei ghost following Kuwabara is? If not, wait for chapter two and find out. (tokei: time)


End file.
